(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baffle assembly for use in an economizer chamber for minimizing pressure pulsations.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Float valves are typically used in water cooled chillers to maintain a liquid seal and for controlling coolant flow to the evaporator. In screw chillers, capacity and performance are improved through the use of an economizer cycle. During such a cycle, the economizer flow is introduced into the screw compressor chamber between inlet and outlet ports. As the screw compressor is a positive displacement compressor, it produces high pressure pulsations. The float valve located in the economizer chamber is subjected to these pulsations and can experience failure. What is therefore needed is a design of an economizer which minimizes the pressure pulsations experienced by the float valve.